


One night with Novak's niece

by SVU_Tea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_Tea/pseuds/SVU_Tea
Summary: There are parts I got from the songs:Pon Pon Pon (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu)Show and Tell (Melanie Martinez)I love Mel 💞In a few days with Novak's niece, what can happen?





	One night with Novak's niece

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music PON PON PON

Novak finds Liv and Rafa outside his office.  
"Thank you so much for accepting these days with me, friends"  
"You're welcome!" Liv and Rafa responded  
"Okay, watch out for my niece; she's always electric. I just said that to get ready."  
"It's all right."  
They got in Novak's car  
They stopped at a restaurant, where Novak's niece and the girl's mother were waiting.  
"Aunt Caseyyy!"  
"Oh, hi Amanda! Siena! Guys, these are Siena and Amanda"  
"Hi!"  
"Girls, these are Rafael and Olivia"  
"Hello!"  
They had dinner at the restaurant.  
So they went to Casey's apartment  
"Hey Aunt Casey! Can I put my Just Dance here on your TV?"  
"Can Amandinha. Do you want something?"  
"I want a glass of water. How about you, Rafa?"  
"No, I don't want anything."  
"It's all right."

"What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky ... "The girl danced and sang happily

Minutes later....

"Aunt Liv, Uncle Rafa! Come dance with me!"  
"Rafa, come on" Liv whispers  
"Because I?"  
"Why have I been before!"  
"Fine."  
The music starts playing:  
"You pull me by my hair so I don't go nowhere  
Tell me you love me, but you treat me like I'm never there  
You say the cruelest words, you used to break my heart  
'Cause I'm over here working my ass off "  
"Wow Rafa, I didn't know you knew how to dance!" Casey says ironically  
"Ah! You owe me one."  
"It's not like that! We are not going to tell anyone!"  
"Ah! I lost!"  
"Haha! I got you from Uncle Rafa!"  
They played and had a lot of fun, but it was time for bed. The next day, they were going to take a walk in New York with the little girl.  
"Well guys, I'm sorry, but it's time for bed."  
"Ah Aunt Casey! Just a little more!"  
"No. Remember that tomorrow we are going to visit some places here in NYC."  
"Okay, Aunt Casey."  
The girl went to sleep.  
"Well guys, I think we better go to sleep."  
"Ah! I need to stay awake for a little while longer!"  
"Alright Liv."  
Rafa and Casey ended up sleeping on the couch. Casey had his head on Rafa's shoulders. Liv took advantage of taking a photo.  
Liv stayed awake for a while to work things out.  
_________________________

In the morning....

"Hey! Aunt Casey! Uncle Rafa! Wake up! It's about time!"  
The two woke up in fright.  
"Amandinha calm! Let's get ready."  
"How are you, Liv?" - Rafa asks  
"Look, I won't be able to go now. I'm going later. I'm going to get some sleep. Go you and Casey. I'll meet you later."  
"Okay ?"  
The little girl ran out of the room, very tidy. Casey left soon after, he had already dressed up.  
Rafa's turn to get ready.  
After everyone was ready (except Liv, who was sleeping), they left the apartment and went to Time Square.  
When they got there, the little girl started singing:  
"What if everyone skipped down  
Along the city streets that run all throughout the town?  
Imagine if they met up in the city's heart  
And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky "

What's to come? Only in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> guys, I really imagined Rafa dancing Show And Tell, while writing this. ahahhahahaha i really am not well


End file.
